


A Bit of Home

by whiteraven1606



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, Cooking, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil lives. Clint cooks dinner. Tony, Bruce, and Steve grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avengersfest for Aurarose20 on LJ.

****

The morning after the battle had been won, Steve woke up with a sore stomach. He blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling above him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What..." 

Tony's face appeared in Steve's line of sight. "Hey. Thor said this afternoon he's taking his trouble making brother home to Daddy. You going to be up for watching them go?"

Steve rubbed at the sore spot on his stomach where he'd taken that staff blast. "Yes." He sat up and looked down at his uniform. "Weren't we eating?"

Tony smirked and flapped his hand as he backed away towards the bedroom's door. "We ate. You fell asleep in your shawarma. Thor carried you up here."

"Oh." Steve rubbed at the dirt in his hair and wondered if his apartment building was still in one piece.

****

Bruce Banner settled into a seat on the couch across from the worst of the damage in Tony's living room. "He seemed alright?"

Tony was fussing with a layout of the building, the battle damage in red. "Slow. Probably still just tired. He got hit by one of those staff things. Thor said it put him down for a few seconds."

Bruce nodded. "I saw a burn mark on his costume."

Tony grunted and then looked up from his display. "What about you, Bruce? Feeling alright?"

"I've got what feels like sunburn across the back of my shoulders." He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Tony flicked information across his screen. "The jeans fit okay?"

Bruce picked at the seam that ran down the outside of his thigh. "They fit perfectly." He grinned just a little. "Do I need to thank Ms. Potts for the fit?"

Tony looked up at him and smiled. "She had some input."

Bruce pointed at the display Tony was working on. "She said you would insist on doing all the work yourself if hiring workmen involved them using your private elevator."

Tony snorted. "Pepper likes to tease me with that." He came over and plopped down beside Bruce. "In my own defense I had been awake for three days and had forgotten they were going to be there."

Bruce ran his fingers along a bruise along Tony's shoulder. "This is from the battle?"

Tony twisted so he could look at it. "Uh. Yeah." He clapped Bruce on the bicep. "Not from you catching me though. I think I got it when I got myself swallowed by one of those whale things."

Bruce's fingers stilled on Tony's skin. "What? Catch you? What are you talking about?"

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "You don't remember anything from the fight?"

As Bruce started to answer the elevator opened and Steve came out of it slowly. He stopped when he saw the others.

"I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

Tony stood up and gestured to the spot he'd just vacated. "Nope. Sit, Cap." He headed over to the bar. "Either of you eaten yet?"

Steve eased down beside Bruce and turned towards him as Tony rummaged under the bar. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

Bruce smiled. "I'm just a little sore. How is your stomach, Captain Rogers?"

Tony's head popped up and he frowned at them both. "Hey! We saved the world yesterday. The least you can do is use first names." He ducked back down.

Steve shrugged as Bruce looked at him. "I'm nearly healed. A lot of the damage was absorbed by the outfit." He rubbed the side of his head. "Agent Coulson would have been happy with how well it held up, I think."

Tony stood up and brought over two steaming paper towel wrapped items. "I'm pretty sure Coulson isn't dead."

"What?" Steve automatically took the wrapped item and started to unwrap it. "Director Fury said so over the intercom."

Bruce took the other one from Tony. "Wait, when did this happen?"

Tony went back to the bar and came back with his own food. "You were already on the ground. He'd gone up against Loki on his own. Got stabbed. And then Fury told _everyone_ he was down and the medical team called it." Tony unwrapped his food enough to take a bite. "Thing is Coulson's trading cards wouldn't have been on him like Fury said."

Steve looked up from staring at his burrito. "What?"

Tony grimaced. "Coulson had to babysit me once. Wasn't even a battle situation. He didn't have his cards in his jacket. I'd have seen them when he was helping level the particle accelerator in my basement."

Bruce nearly choked on a mouthful of his food. "You have a particle accelerator in your basement?"

Tony shrugged. "Not here. Malibu."

Steve looked between them and then back down at his food. "What is this?"

Tony grinned. "A burrito. Sort of Mexican food, but there's some leftover sweet and sour in yours."

Bruce gave Tony a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. "Tony, Chinese leftovers in a breakfast burrito, really?"

"What?" Tony pointed at Steve's food. "It was the most carbs and protein I could pack into a handy wrap on short notice."

Steve smiled at them both. "It is fine. What does Coulson not carrying his cards in your house have to do with yesterday?"

Tony waved his food around and frowned as a bite of the filling dropped onto the couch. "Yesterday was a fight. A war. Coulson knew it was dangerous. So, if he doesn't keep the cards in his jacket on babysitting duty, why have them during a war?"

Bruce rubbed his nose. "Did you see a body?"

Tony shook his head as he took a bite of his burrito.

Steve frowned. "Just a blood smear." He looked down at his hands. "It wasn't enough for a stab wound were the weapon was pulled out unless they cleaned up some of it."

"Exactly." Tony jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the far wall. "JARVIS is working on figuring out if Coulson is in SHEILD's morgue or not."

Bruce wiped his face and hands with his paper towel. "Fury isn't above lying. He was doing it to Steve's face before you pointed out the Phase II weapon plan to him."

Steve reluctantly nodded. "Fury is good with using his words to make you feel things the way he wants." He took everyone's wrappers and went over to the bar to find a trashcan. "Why not just...No, never mind."

Bruce stood and went over to the damage in the floor. He rubbed his chin. "Have you asked Romanoff or Barton about it?"

Tony shrugged. "When they show up I'll be sure to ask."

****

Phil Coulson was not pleased. He ran light fingertips over the dressing on his chest. "You did...what exactly, Boss?"

Director Fury sighed and settled into the chair next to Phil's bed. "It was necessary at the time."

"You couldn't have...just banged their heads...together?" He brought his other hand up and squinted trying to make there only be one hand instead of a blurry two. He tried to make a fist.

"If I had thought that would work, I might have." Fury patted Phil's forearm. "You can punch me when you feel up to it. I won't even block you."

Phil snorted. "You won't...see it coming, Boss." He patted his dressing. "Breathing hurts."

Fury smiled. "At least you're breathing."

Phil blinked and the next thing he knew he was somewhere else. "Huh."

Dr. Banner appeared from one side. "Agent Coulson. Nice to see you awake." He adjusted Phil's blanket. "Tony might have kidnapped you. Since as you weren't awake to give your consent to the escape plan."

With a slight smile, Phil relaxed more into the lovely soft pillows supporting him. "I'll just tase...him."

Stark appeared from the other side of Phil's bed. "That's no way to repay all my kindness, Agent." He leaned in and patted Phil's shoulder. "Good to see you aren't dead." He straightened up. "I, uh, got your cards at a restoration place I know. They'll do the best they can with the blood."

"Oh." Phil tried to make his hand reach Tony to touch him, but it wasn't working. "Thank you."

Tony shrugged with one shoulder. "It's nothing." He moved away from the bed. "You'll stay here until any and all physical therapy is completed. No more SHEILD body armor for you. Just you wait and see!"

Phil waited until the door shut to tilt his head towards Banner. "I...don't want to...quit SHEILD."

Banner patted him on the shoulder. "He meant he is going to make your body armor better."

"Oh." Phil rubbed his thumb across his fingertips and frowned. "That'd be...nice." He smiled up at Bruce. "I'm high."

Bruce's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Oh? Uhm, that's good?" He adjusted his glasses and looked over the screen on the IV controls. "Are you in pain?"

"Nope." Phil tried to touch his fingers to his mouth and looked up at Bruce when his hand was caught and put on his stomach. "Sleep?"

"Please." Bruce started making circles on Phil's forearm and Phil hummed as he let his eyes close.

****

Steve pulled his lunch from the microwave and poked his finger into the middle to see if it was warm enough.

"Having trouble with the microwave?" Clint settled into a seat at the bar and unzipped his hoodie.

Steve put his plate down beside Clint and settled in to eat. He ignored the look of surprise on Clint's face. "No. I'm just not sure of the amount of time things need."

"Yeah, I can see that. Depends on the wattage too." Clint leaned on one elbow and watched Steve eat. "You seem fine with technology."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "I do?" Steve poked at his mac and cheese. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a comic or novel." He glanced at Clint. "You hungry?"

"Nah." Clint folded his hands in front of himself and rested his forehead on his arms. "I'm just happy Stark meant it when he said we could stay here."

Frowning, Steve sat down his fork. "What do you mean?"

"I...Mind control doesn't change your face, you know?" Clint slipped one hand from under his head to rub at his hairline on the back of his neck. "Natasha was going to reflexively hit coworkers for glaring at me too hard in no time, so I had to get out of there."

"Oh." Steve looked down at his half-eaten food. "Do you have a hobby?"

Clint rolled his head to one side so he could stare at Steve. "What?"

"A hobby. You know, knitting, drawing, that type of thing."

Clint blinked. "You knit?"

Steve gave him a weird look. "Sure. I can't crochet well enough for lace, but I can knit, crochet, and darn a little."

"Huh." Clint straightened up. "I'd love to see you say that in front of a press conference."

"Why?" Steve took another bite of food.

Clint smiled a little and slipped down from his stool. "I think I am hungry. And to answer your question, yeah, I have hobbies."

"Any that don't include your bow?"

Clint opened the fridge and grinned at him. "Maybe." He looked through the fridge. "Hey, do you know if Stark can get Korean soy sauce?"

"What do you require, Agent Barton?"

They both jumped at JARVIS' voice.

Clint closed the fridge. "I thought I'd cook bulgogi for dinner."

"We have all the required ingredients on hand."

With a smile, Clint pulled a banana from the fruit beside the fridge and sat back down beside Steve. "That's great. Thanks. JARVIS, right?"

"That is correct, Agent Barton."

Clint nodded. "You can call me Clint."

****

Bruce picked up one of yaki mandu and dunked it in the dipping sauce. "These are really good, Agent Barton."

Tony pointed at Bruce as he swallowed. "First names." He waved his hand at Clint. "He's right though, Legolas, this is good stuff."

Steve grinned up at Clint as he sat down a huge pile of bulgogi. "Tony, Legolas isn't a first name."

"Nah, it's a pet name." Tony pushed more of the dumplings towards Bruce. "Why did you cook anyway, Le...Clint?"

Clint sat down between Steve and Bruce. "I wanted to thank you."

Tony looked up from his food with a bewildered expression. "What for?"

Clint raised his eyebrows. "You are letting me stay here. No crap about nearly killing you all." Clint snagged a single yaki mandu from Bruce's plate. "I don't think you get how much having someone just hand you a home means, Tony."

"Oh." Tony blinked and then ducked his head. "Don't mention it."

Bruce shared a smile with Steve over Tony's bent head.

Clint leaned back. "Also, if you all decide to have a big gay threesome, let me know so I can win the betting pool."

Tony's head snapped up. "Seriously?" He leaned forward. "Who's your proxy?"

Steve blushed and covered his face with one hand. Bruce snorted, shook his head, and kept eating.

****

Bruce sat down his book as Tony dropped to sit beside him. "Tony."

"Hey." Tony sprawled and leaned into Bruce's side. "You given any thought to having sex with me?"

Bruce extracted his arm from between them and laid it over Tony's shoulder. "Just you? Or is this a step towards winning Clint's bet?"

Tony shrugged. "Either way." He clasped his hands over the arc reactor. "I figured you'd avoid meat."

Bruce sighed. "I am not a vegetarian. I like meat, just not undercooked or spoiled." He stroked his thumb down the outside of Tony's arm. "I do like tea though."

"Heathen."

Bruce smiled. "I thought you wanted in Steve's pants."

Tony flapped one hand. "He's prefect." He sighed. "We didn't exactly hit it off."

"You want my help."

With a grin, Tony surged up and kissed Bruce. He pulled back and cupped the side of Bruce's face. "You are awesome."

Bruce shook his head with a smile as Tony hurried out of the room.

****

Steve often felt out of his depth since waking up from the ice. He decided that feeling was nothing compared to Bruce and Tony conspiring to...something. Steve wasn't quite sure what they were trying to accomplish.

Bruce seemed to be trying to smooth over Tony's annoying habits so they didn't bother Steve. At the same time Tony appeared determined to get under Steve's skin.

Which had lead to Steve retreating to Bruce's rooms. Tony was good about not just waltzing in here. Steve wondered about Tony's reasoning sometimes, because he would walk into Steve's living area without knocking.

"He is worrying me, Bruce."

Bruce was laid out on his couch, with a science journal open on his stomach. "He likes you, Steve."

Steve put down his sketchbook. "I know that. I just..."

"No." Bruce sat up and put his journal down on the coffetable. "I mean...Steve, Tony wants to have sex with you. Probably a lot of times."

"What?" Steve leaned forward and put his forearms on his knees. "I thought you and him were a couple so I was ignoring Tony's flirting. His father could flirt with everyone like that. I thought, well..." Steve shrugged.

Bruce covered his smile with his hand. "You haven't been oblivious, just...considerate?"

With a nod, Steve propped his chin in a hand. "Yes. So, the two of you aren't a couple?"

"We are, but, I..." Bruce wrapped his arms around himself. "I won't try to have sex anytime soon."

Steve straightened up with a frown. "Why?"

Bruce looked down and pursed his lips. "The last time I had the chance, I thought that my heartbeat controlled the other guy." He sighed. "I can't take a chance of hurting Tony with an inopportune change." Bruce looked at Steve. "He didn't just give Clint a home."

Steve nodded. "Maybe..." Steve scooted forward on his seat and reached across to touch Bruce's knee. "You need backup."

Bruce cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You can't relax when you worry about transforming. You get fidgety." Steve circled his thumb on the inside of Bruce's knee. "It'd be nice to just watch."

"You know that Tony will just drag you right into bed after he's done with me." Bruce let his legs fall apart a few inches. "He'll really like showing off for you."

Steve smiled with his mouth closed. "We should go find him." He stood and ignored the way Bruce's eyes went wide.

****

Tony huffed. His newest plan for the suit wasn't going well. The leads that should let him control the suit mentally weren't staying in just the right spots. He didn't want to have to shave the areas, little bald spots would just lead the news vultures to thinking he was dying.

With a laugh at that thought, Tony turned his head as Steve and Bruce came into the workshop. "Hey. You two plotting world domination?" He pushed the problem lead back into place and tried to move the indicator again. "Should I make note? JARVIS! Note that Bruce and Steve look like they are planning something sneaky."

"Yes, sir. Duly noted."

Bruce crouched down beside where Tony was working. "No world domination, Tony. We thought you might want to have sex."

Tony jerked his head around and made a mental note about the amount of movement in the lead that had been staying in place. "Now?" He narrowed his eyes at them. Steve was blushing, that was...well, that was Steve. "Both of you? I thought you wouldn't consider a threesome because you vetoed all sex."

Bruce gently pushed the leads off Tony's head. "Steve promised to keep watch while we...are involved. And then he'll get you." Bruce smiled. "Want to?"

Tony shoved everything out of his way. "Oh, you have no clue, Banner." He grabbed Bruce's hand to pull him to his feet. "We're going to have so much fun."

Steve smiled when Tony grinned at him. They headed for Tony's rooms.

****

Steve hadn't been exactly sure what he'd be expecting, but watching Tony be gentle and considerate even as he roamed his hands _all_ over Bruce's body was a surprise. Steve resettled his shield next to him and spread his legs to better accommodate his growing erection.

****

Tony focused on keeping Bruce from thinking too hard. With a flick on his fingers, Tony had Bruce's belt undone and he started to undress them both. Tony resisted the urge to ask Bruce why he worn a belt with no stretch to it.

Bruce moaned as Tony licked the skin he bared at he pulled down Bruce's pants. Suddenly, Bruce pushed at Tony's head. "Stop, stop."

Tony knelt back and kept one hand on Bruce's knee. Tony kept removing his own clothes while Bruce lay on the bed breathing with one hand pressed to his stomach. "You're alright, Bruce." Tony glanced at Steve in the corner chair and then turned back to crawl up beside Bruce.

Panting and staring at the ceiling, Bruce blinked when Tony knelt next to him.

"Bruce." Tony laid a hand on top of Bruce's hand. "You need to quit? We can."

Bruce bit his lip. "I'm okay." He turned his head. "I forgot how sensitive everything is."

Tony frowned. "You seriously haven't done...anything?" He reached down and ran his thumb over the head of Bruce's cock and then sat back as Bruce curled up with a gasp. "Nothing at all?"

Bruce flopped back. "Who would risk it?"

"Not even masterbating?"

Bruce shrugged.

"Wow. That's tragic." Tony grinned. "Let's fix that, hmm?" Tony took Bruce's shaft in his hand and began to pump.

With a gasp, Bruce lifted his shoulders off the bed and grabbed Tony's forearm with his hand. "Ohhhh."

Tony laughed as he leaned in to lick at Bruce's chest. "Awesome."

Bruce's hips began to jerk with Tony's movements. "Gah...T-Tony."

Tony could see Steve shift in his chair from the corner of his eye. He pulled back and adjusted so he was straddling Bruce's thighs. "What feels best, Bruce?" Tony slid his thumbs down the sides of Bruce's cock. "Fucking? You want me to ride your dick? Give, Cap a proper show, what do you think?"

Bruce dropped his head back to the bed as he brought his hands to Tony's knees. "I don't...Tony."

Tony leaned in and licked the head of Bruce's cock. "We could spread your legs for me to fuck you." He thumbed behind Bruce's scrotum along the perineum. "You like that idea better?"

He canted his hips up and then Bruce lolled his head to look towards Steve. "I think..." Bruce rolled up, pushed Tony to one side, and landed with Tony under him. He had one of Tony's knees pinned under his own. "I should open you up for Steve." Bruce traced a finger down the side of Tony's face. "Let him know what your sloppy seconds are like."

Tony beamed at him. "That was awesome." He pushed his knee up so Bruce was balanced on Tony's thigh. "Fuck me."

Bruce knelt up and looked around the bed. "I saw a condom earlier."

Tony snagged a package from inside the pillowcase. "Here." He fished in the pillow case again and came up with lube.

Bruce rearranged them so Tony was on his hands and knees at the prefect angle for Steve to see the main action. Bruce spread lube on Tony's ass and then on the fingers of his hand. "You really think I can do this?"

Tony spread his knees further apart. "I wouldn't have found you the lube if I thought you couldn't, Bruce."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Tony twisted around and grabbed the hand that Bruce didn't have lube on. Tony brought that hand to his arc reactor. "I trust you." He pressed Bruce's hand to the arc reactor and kept it pinned there.

Bruce could feel the coolness of it. "Oh." With a quick twist of his fingers, Bruce worked to spread lube inside Tony. "You have to feel cold a lot."

Tony panted and pushed back onto Bruce's fingers. "Heatsink, yeah." He let his chest down to the bed and pinned Bruce's hand against the arc reactor. "Makes it hard to breathe sometimes too."

Bruce pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the corner of the crumpled sheet under them. "You sure about this, Tony?" Bruce slipped the condom down his shaft carefully. "I'm not sure."

Tony reached back and palmed the side of Bruce's leg. "I am, Bruce." He pressed down on Bruce's trapped hand with his chest. "Trust me."

****

Bruce sank his cock slowly into Tony's body. He rubbed the fingertips of his trapped hand on Tony's chest. Bruce felt loose and tight inside his skin all at one time. Bruce focused on the feel of Tony's body opening up for him.

"Fuck." Tony squirmed under him. "Bruce, quit tiptoeing."

Mentally checking the feel of his own body, Bruce took a careful breath, and snapped his hips forward.

Tony arched his back toward the bed, so his ass pushed up into Bruce's thrust. "Yeah. Like that."

Bruce curled around Tony and pressed his forehead to the sweaty skin between Tony's shoulder blades. With a roll of his hips, Bruce set a steady pace.

Tony rocked into each thrust. He covered Bruce's arm with his own and held on as Bruce started to tremble.

Bruce was concentrating so fiercely on his breathing that his orgasm caught him by surprise. His hips stuttered and then Bruce pushed in deep with a groan.

Tony milked Bruce with little movements of his own hips. "Yeah. That's good." He wrapped his free hand back to pull on Bruce's asscheck to keep them pressed together.

****

Steve approached the bed as Bruce, still twitching, slipped to one side of Tony. "Bruce."

Tony rolled onto his side and pressed a hand to Bruce's ribs. "Okay?"

Steve knelt beside them as Bruce nodded sluggishly. 

Tony grinned and rolled on over onto his back. "Your turn, Cap."

Steve ran his thumb up the vein on the underside of Tony's shaft. "Don't call me 'Cap' in here."

Tony shifted around until he could rest a knee on Bruce's thigh and then he pulled the other leg out and up. "Fuck me and I'll consider it."

Steve unbuttoned and slipped his penis out through the slit in his underwear. "Like this, Tony?" He knelt forward, pressed the head of his penis to Tony's perineum, and moved up until he was pressing against Tony's scrotum.

"Yes." Tony's cock jerked. "Just like you are. Please."

Bruce eased Tony's knee higher and wrapped a hand around Tony's erection. "Bareback."

Steve rolled his hips and frowned down at them as Tony nodded enthusiastically. "What's that?"

Tony nudged Steve in the hip with his toes. "Like you are. Bare skin."

"Oh." Steve pressed the pads of his fingertips against Tony's asshole. "I...I can do that." Steve used the lube to slick himself up. Then he carefully pushed more lube into Tony.

Bruce kept stroking Tony's cock as Steve pressed in with little hitches of his hips.

****

Tony lost control of his hips as Steve fucked him. Rolling and twitching, Tony's body moved to Bruce's tugs and Steve's thrusts. As Steve gained confidence he wasn't hurting Tony, he sped up. Tony felt almost like he couldn't breathe as he tried to find something to hold onto.

Bruce's hand started to twist around the head of Tony's cock as Steve shifted his hold on Tony to his stomach, with his thumbs almost touching the arc reactor. Tony whimpered as they worked him over.

Steve bit his lower lip and thrust hard, in fast little jabs. Bruce squeezed Tony's cock and thumbed the head. Tony arched off the bed as he climaxed. Steve kept thrusting fast and smooth until he buried himself deep with a roll of his hips and orgasmed hard.

****

Bruce shakily sat up and checked that the other two were dead to the world, wrapped together. Bruce felt empty and settled all together. He took a drink of water from the bottle beside the bed. He pulled the tablet from beside the bottle and keyed up the vitals from earlier.

"You can do that later."

Bruce turned his head to see Tony awake, his chin resting on Steve's pectoral muscle. "What?"

"That." Tony wrapped his hand around Bruce's wrist. "Come sleep. Help me sleep."

He sat the tablet back down. It could wait. Bruce lay back down and rolled closer to the others.

Tony grinned a goofy wide smile at him. "Better." Tony pulled on Bruce's arm until he had it wrapped around himself. "Much better. I trusted you with touching my reactor. That's huge."

Bruce huffed a laugh and he patted Tony's arm. "Sleep."

Tony hummed and closed his eyes.

Bruce lay there thinking about what Tony had meant until Steve's breathing sped up. Bruce slid a hand up into Steve's hair and he tugged sharply, but not too hard. Steve gasped and then he was blinked several times. Bruce patted Steve. "Thank you."

Steve's expression relaxed and he pulled them both tighter to himself before drifting back off to sleep.

****


End file.
